Deception
by 6arcVI
Summary: He thought she was someone else. She couldn't blame him. At first she thought he was someone else, too. However, he wasn't the one taking advantage of the situation...Braceletshipping Lemon


She didn't know how it happened. But here they were. This dark-clad boy had shown up out of nowhere and dueled Sawatari Shingo in her place. She hadn't known who he was, but the goggles he had been wearing had been damaged during the duel, so he took them off as well as the mask he was wearing. She gawked, thinking it was her best friend, Sakaki Yuya, but this boy seemed different. For one, he used an entirely different deck with a completely different summoning method than what Yuya used or even knew how to execute. But if he wasn't Yuya…then who was he?

He wiped the floor with Shingo, though – injuring him in the process, however. Shingo's little flunkies whisked him away from the warehouse, probably to a hospital. Or maybe they were going to find Shingo's father, who was a powerful political figure in Maiami City with a tremendous amount of persuasion by his side. But Shingo didn't matter right now. All that mattered was this dark boy with Yuya's face.

"Ruri," he breathed as he turned toward her with a relieved smile on his lips.

Yuzu's brow creased at that. Ruri? Who was Ruri? Neither she nor Yuya knew anyone by that name. And this boy…this stranger…with Yuya's face gazed at her with a softness in his eyes that showed so much love and affection that it made her feel uncomfortable. It wasn't a look of mal-intent, which, she realized, should definitely not make her feel uncomfortable; however, whoever this boy was, he was clearly mistaking her for someone else.

"I-I'm sorry, but –"

"No, I'm sorry," he cut her off. "This was my fault. I should have gone with you. If I had, then maybe…"

He trailed off as tears glossed over his eyes. This only confused her more. She had absolutely no idea why he was apologizing. Clearly he felt like _something_ was his fault. He stepped closer to her, taking her hands in his own.

"I've missed you so much, Ruri," he whispered as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink and her breath caught in her throat. She didn't know why, but there was something charming about this boy – something sweet. Whoever Ruri was, she apparently looked enough like her for him to mistake their identities. And she knew that she shouldn't. It was wrong to take advantage of this stranger. But who was she to correct him?

"I've…missed you, too," Yuzu heard herself say.

He smiled again, his eyes twinkling with that same loving affection as before. She knew the affection wasn't really for her, but it made her melt regardless.

"H-hey! Let…let me show you just how much I missed you," Yuzu spoke, her nervousness as apparent as the sun in the sky.

The boy looked like the air got caught in his throat at her words. But he nodded. That's when Yuzu pounced. She grabbed his shoulders and began fervently kissing his lips. He, very politely, rested his hands on her sides as he reciprocated the action. Odd. Despite his gruff appearance, he was being quite gentle.

Finally, he pulled away. Yuzu bit her lip as he stared at her with concern.

"You've never kissed me like that before…" he furrowed his brow.

"Oh…well…I told you that I wanted to show you how much I've missed you. It was…a lot," her eyes flitted downward. "You said you missed me too, right?"

"Yes. That's why I came here. I wanted to find you!"

"Then prove it," Yuzu smirked as she guided his hands from her sides to her breasts.

"I…I can't…" he shook his head; however, Yuzu kept his hands firmly in place on her soft mounds.

"Really? I think you can."

"But –"

"Please?" Yuzu batted her eyes. "I want you so badly. Don't you want me?"

He stared with his mouth agape. She wasn't sure of this Ruri's personality, but she was hoping that she wasn't too off-the-mark for him to suddenly realize his mistake. After a moment she had her answer. His face hardened with determination as he ripped open her blouse, her buttons flying everywhere. Yuzu gasped, not quite expecting that, but she wasn't at all displeased. Either he didn't care that she wasn't really Ruri or he was still buying it. She let out an excited sigh as she allowed him to take off her now-ruined top and unclasp her white bra.

'Uuuhhh," she grunted over and over as he fondled her bare chest in his hands.

Shivers of electricity jolted down her spine every time his thumbs flicked across her erect nipples. He continued massaging her chest as he went back in for more kisses. Yuzu moaned into his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck in order to pull him closer to her. She wanted more. She wanted more of him. As the two continued their make-out session, Yuzu's hands instinctively slid down his chest until she found the button on his pants.

She broke from their onslaught of kisses as she undid his pants. As soon as the zipper was down, his erect cock popped out.

"Oh wow," she marveled at its girth.

"Ruri," he rasped.

Yuzu shook her head, snapping herself out of the hypnotic trance his penis had put her under, before she knelt down and took the head of his penis into her mouth.

"Aaahh," he shuttered as she sucked on just the tip of his penis.

The hotness from her mouth made his cock twitch and yearn for more. He was hoping she would take more of him into her mouth; however, it appeared that all she intended was to tease him.

She moaned around the head of cock, which caused him to begin gently pumping his hips. An "mmm" escaped her every time he thrust his dick deeper into her mouth. Without thinking, she grabbed his hardened cock and began stroking it. He grunted at the action as he still humped her head. The gruffness of his moans drove Yuzu wild as she used her freehand to play with her own nipples, but soon her hand started drifting lower and lower as she felt her clit pulsing for release.

The male watched as her fingers deftly undid her own skirt, the garment drifting loosely to her knees, revealing her pink panties, and his eyes widened as she slid her hand into her panties and began playing with herself. The sight was too much for him: the blowjob, the stroking, her masturbating – he couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled his dick from her mouth, her eyes fluttering open in surprise. He gently guided her to lie back as he pulled off her panties and her skirt then spread her legs apart. She waited with bated breath as he leaned over her, his cock hovering just outside her opening.

"Put it in," she breathed.

He nodded then slowly began to insert his shaft inside her wet pussy. She hissed in pain, causing him to stop; however, she ushered for him to keep going. She would get used to it, she knew. He gently pumped his hips, his veiny manhood rubbing her walls. The pain soon turned to pleasure as she began bucking her hips in rhythm with his.

"Deep…er….Deep…er," she whimpered through the pleasure.

The other teen happily obliged, his pumps becoming faster as well.

Yuzu cried out every time he pounded her; she was in nirvana. Every time he thrust into her it drove her closer and closer to the edge. She wished she knew his name so that she could scream it right about now…

"Oh! Yeah! Right there! Right there! Right there!" the pitch of her voice grew higher with every word she uttered.

"Ah. Oh! I'm about to cum!" he exclaimed.

Yuzu gasped with excitement.

"Yes! Yes! Cum inside me. Fill me up with your cum!"

"Ah! Ruri!"

He looked as though he was trying to hold his climax back. Maybe a little more dirty talk would change that?

"Cum in my pussy. I know you want to. Cum in my pussy, please! Cum in me, cum on me! Just make sure I get to cum, too!"

Yuzu pulled him down and began kissing him again, and that was just what they both needed in order for them to both go over the edge. The male teen grunted as he arched his back, his hot seed filling her pussy to the brim. The heat of the liquid caused Yuzu to scream as her walls contracted around the teen's large cock. Yuzu panted, her mind in a state of delirium.

"I'm still hard," the teen whispered to her.

"Fuck me again," she panted while placing a hand on his face.

He placed his hand overtop hers as he leaned into it, then kissed the palm of her hand.

"Yuzu!" a voice from outside called.

At that moment, the bracelet that the female always wore on her right wrist began to glow pink. The light grew blinding. She wasn't sure what was happening; however, she was now painfully aware that his weight was no longer on top of her, and that her vagina was no longer occupied.

When the light from her bracelet subsided, she noted that the mysterious teen with her best friend's face was, in fact, no longer here. But she hadn't felt him pull out or get up. He simply vanished entirely. Was it a dream? No. It couldn't have been. She could feel his seed dripping outside her hole right now. He wasn't a ghost. He wasn't an apparition. He wasn't a hallucination. He was real. And she had had sex with him…

"Yuzu, where are you?"

That was Yuya's voice. But she didn't care. She was still in a state of complete ecstasy. In fact, the feeling of the boy's seed trickling out of her pussy was giving her small orgasms still. Her mind was a haze. Let Yuya find her like this. It didn't matter. Maybe she'd just have to fuck him too. She was still very horny, after all.

But what happened to the other boy? Where did he go? Will he have realized that she was not the person he thought she was by the next time they saw each other – if they saw each other? She didn't know. And she didn't care. Did she feel bad about deceiving him? Not right now. Maybe later when she gained her wits again. All she knew was that his cock felt amazing and that she definitely had to find him again…


End file.
